


The world is Ours ((Not beta yet.))

by MrArkMurder



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anniversary, BL, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Mild Kink, Other, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrArkMurder/pseuds/MrArkMurder
Summary: Yu, had planned out a anniversary party for Minato, Akira and him to enjoy together. Akira, Morgana and Yu team up to surprise there hungry emo cutie. Minato is not aware of anything special was going happen on their anniversary. Will he feel lonely as the other go out with out him. Giving Morgana to baby sit and him to wonder why the other two gone. Akira not much for letting others in but these two is his home. Thought he couldn't ask much from them and feel bad that he still in school when he should be helping more with bills. But Yu plans help loosen Akira worry's with a little surprise. The nether of other know about. ((Not beta yet.))





	The world is Ours ((Not beta yet.))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ragemerize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/gifts), [zakulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakulf/gifts).



> This story is being made for my great friends Zak and rage. Hope you two have many more anniversary <3

The sounds of the game Minato played went through his headset, as Yu and Akira sit watching. Tomorrow was Yu and Minato anniversary and they planned to make it a rememberable one. Since Akira and Morgana join them it been a lot more lively. He wanted the two most important people in his life to know how much they mean to him. Yu had made a careful planned plan for Minato and some surprises for the other boy. He wanted to keep the first part a surprise for Minato. It helps that Akira was a good thieve, with skills that come with it. Even though Yu wouldn’t approve any other day of Akira using his skills, but, they were not stealing just sneaking around. It was just this once for Minato, he will love what they had plan for everyone.

Yu woke up to see Morgana and Akira standing there looking down on the grey-haired man. Then Akira mined to get up quietly and meet him in the other room when saw Yu was awake. Yu climbs to his feet hearing a floor boards move under his toes. Looking up Akira was nowhere to seen. He always forgot how good Akira was at being quietly moving around the house. Yu signs and hope he could move as silent as Akira when he started leaving. Before leaving the bed, he places a kiss on Minato forehead as he slides one their stuff pluses under his arms. Trying give him something to hold on to when he was away. Minato wiggles closer to Yu as if he knew, Yu was about to leave the bed without him. Softly Yu whisper into Minato ear to ease him back to sleep, “I am right here, just go back to sleep.” It was wroth the little white lie, he told his self. To see his love face when everything was in place he be so happy.

Moving out the bed now, he softly places his feet on the boards to make his way to the door. Trying to make sure to miss all the boards that made clatter when walked on. **_“How the hell do Akira, do this with so much elegance and grace?”_ ** Yu felt like an awkward deer trying to take his first steps. Before, he could make it to the door it was open by Akira. smirking at him putting a finger on his lips moving out the way. The boy was cocky around them as well as flirty. But, Yu also knew there was a shy, quite part that would close off to the world if not for his friends and them. So, he encouraged the playful side of Akira’s. Then they was at the table looking at each other, sliding into their chairs.

Morgana jumped on to the table settling on the edge closes to Akira. Yu and Akira looked at the cat who wanted to be a human. Yu loved having Morgana around the house. He always wanted to own a cat and know he kind of did. Thanks to Akira-Kun for becoming part their life. How they found out Morgana could talk was by Akira taking them both to the metaverse. For the longest time they thought the Akira was crazy for talking to his cat. Yu started to quietly whisper to them, “You both remember what you two have to do today, right?”

The cat stands up and protest, “I don’t see why I have to be left here! I could be much more useful to you by joining the shopping trip. I mean, I know more about romance then you both, just ask lady Ann!” His tail whipped in the air making it look like a whip. Maybe, he did know more about romance then Yu. But, Yu needed someone to watch over Minato when they were away. Minato get lonely without people around the house. He needed Akira two hands and feet not four paws.

“Come on Mona, that why we are leaving you here.~ We need the brave knight to protect our prince from the bad guys. You know how much he loves you too.” Akira was looking at the cat as he swirls his phone on his fingers. “I mean you just said you know more then ether one us about romance. Would you leave the prince all alone here? It would break his heart, it means you’re the key to making this plan work. Also, there be sushi involve for you.”

    

            The Morgana sits back on his hind paws cleaning his front paws in relatively silent. Then he looks up at Yu pointing his right paw at the grey hair man. Yu had to use his will power not to reach out for his paw and pet it. **_“Morgana so cute when he gets fussy_ , “**he thought in his head. “Is this why you picked me grey?” Akira words was only half-truths and wasn’t why Yu picked Morgana. But, he knew Akira was goading the black cat in staying. So, all Yu could do was nod.

“Then it settle, I will stay here and take care of Minato. I will keep him safe from any harm,” Jumping down towards the floor. His paws made soft pets over to the door of their room. Then Mona leap onto the door handle griping it with his paws. Making it turn, and open landing back gracefully to the floor. He stuck out his left rear paw stopping the door from slamming. Then the door shut back quietly looking back to Akira he noticed him smiling at Yu.

“Pick up your jaw, sweetie, we got work to do.” Giving Yu half the paper he ripped for them in the middle yesterday. It was a check list, to make sure everything was going to be just right and that they had everything. Looking at the paper there was new hand writing over the last line. “Sushi for Mona” it read then a drawing of a heart with the hat of the phantom thieve drew on it. “Sorry, work been hard latterly…” Akira normal confidences waver and his eyes turned down at the table.

“It fine, we weren’t planning Morgana to be so hard on us.” Yu gave the young man a kind smile hoping it would help. Akira was just about turn 18 this year and still had one more year of high school. School was one their biggest fight, between all of them. Minato and Yu wanted the best for him, so they fought him to stay in school. But, there was still rumors going around about him and maybe new ones because of them. So, Yu couldn’t punish him for listen to his words and keep going to school. They was the adults and he was still young.

            Akira starts to get up as did Yu, looking at each other Akira moved closer to Yu. But, Yu didn’t reach out first it was Akira who was the first. He wraps his arms around Yu leaning up to give him a quick peak. Then all Yu saw was the brown hair sliding out the door. Yu never knew why he didn’t linger with him or Minato more in embraces it not like they wanted to hurt him. It was like taking in a wild cat sometimes. He came to you when he wanted to. But, when you make a move to hold him back runs from you. Oh well he had a surprise in store for Akira too, tonight. Walking out the door he starts to follow the list to the first thing he needed to pick up.


End file.
